One Direction Obsession
by Chardonnay23
Summary: hey! So this is just a story im writing about 1D. It's helping me allow my imagination to run wild, and It gives me something to do other than deal with the day to day life of being stuck in high school. I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I had butterflies in my stomach. My friend Courtney and I were walking backstage to meet One Direction. I promised myself I wouldn't freak out, but the long walk wasn't helping. And Courtney was beyond help. She was babbling about things I couldn't comprehend. My own mind was becoming foggy with the anticipation. As we got closer, I could see a line of people coming from the entrance of a door guarded by 6 hefty security guards. I heard the screaming girls who were most likely trying to get a kiss off of one of the boys. Their shrieks brought me back to reality, and back to Courtney who started asking me questions on what I was going to say to Niall and Liam, who are my two favorites. When I didn't answer, she started explaining her scheme to me on how she was going to "win over" Harry and Louis. But I wasn't really listening. Panic started to take over, and all I wanted to do was leave. Another wave of screams and giggles washed over me. A group of girls in front of us started to try to push their way to the front, causing a ruckus. Courtney and I were the last in the line, so she urged me to join the other girls in their rampage.

"C'mon!" she hollered, grabbing my wrist and tugging me with her. In all the pushing and shoving I had to endure, I saw a red exit sign, and I was tempted to make a run for It, until I saw a man guarding it. I sighed and tried to think of the positive things, like the fact I was meeting 5 amazing singers, but that didn't seem to help. For what seemed like hours, Courtney and I finally made it through the door. There was still quite a line in front of us, but we could see the boys. Courtney was yelling and waving with the other girls, trying to get their attention. According to her, Louis waved back. But I was too numb to join in. At first I thought It was just because the shock of meeting One Direction threw me off, but I remembered earlier that I had felt a little woozy. I propped myself up against the wall, and tried to ignore all the noise and chatter, but it was impossible. The group of girls in front of us had just gone up, and they were taking a while. Courtney was whining about it, but I took advantage of my time, and I sat down. Some of the guards were looking at me, and I think I even caught Zayn looking over at me. But I didn't care. My head was swimming. I just wanted to leave a.s.a.p. Just when I was getting comfy, Courtney pulled me to my feet, and dragged me over. The first one to greet us was Harry. Courtney was all over him.

"Hi! I'm Courtney, and this is my friend Vanessa! It's great to meet you!" She chirped. Harry smiled at me, and Courtney snagged a hug from him. Louis was next. Courtney pushed me aside, and started cooing over Louis. _This must be her plan to win them over, _I thought. I was pushed over to Niall, who said something to me, but I didn't hear him. In fact, I couldn't hear at all. Their mouths were moving, and I saw their faces change as my knees buckled underneath me. I think Zayn caught me, but I wasn't sure. The last thing I remember is Liam running to get security, and Courtney flipping out next to me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

I had butterflies in my stomach. My friend Courtney and I were walking backstage to meet One Direction. I promised myself I wouldn't freak out, but the long walk wasn't helping. And Courtney was beyond help. She was babbling about things I couldn't comprehend. My own mind was becoming foggy with the anticipation. As we got closer, I could see a line of people coming from the entrance of a door guarded by 6 hefty security guards. I heard the screaming girls who were most likely trying to get a kiss off of one of the boys. Their shrieks brought me back to reality, and back to Courtney who started asking me questions on what I was going to say to Niall and Liam, who are my two favorites. When I didn't answer, she started explaining her scheme to me on how she was going to "win over" Harry and Louis. But I wasn't really listening. Panic started to take over, and all I wanted to do was leave. Another wave of screams and giggles washed over me. A group of girls in front of us started to try to push their way to the front, causing a ruckus. Courtney and I were the last in the line, so she urged me to join the other girls in their rampage.

"C'mon!" she hollered, grabbing my wrist and tugging me with her. In all the pushing and shoving I had to endure, I saw a red exit sign, and I was tempted to make a run for It, until I saw a man guarding it. I sighed and tried to think of the positive things, like the fact I was meeting 5 amazing singers, but that didn't seem to help. For what seemed like hours, Courtney and I finally made it through the door. There was still quite a line in front of us, but we could see the boys. Courtney was yelling and waving with the other girls, trying to get their attention. According to her, Louis waved back. But I was too numb to join in. At first I thought It was just because the shock of meeting One Direction threw me off, but I remembered earlier that I had felt a little woozy. I propped myself up against the wall, and tried to ignore all the noise and chatter, but it was impossible. The group of girls in front of us had just gone up, and they were taking a while. Courtney was whining about it, but I took advantage of my time, and I sat down. Some of the guards were looking at me, and I think I even caught Zayn looking over at me. But I didn't care. My head was swimming. I just wanted to leave a.s.a.p. Just when I was getting comfy, Courtney pulled me to my feet, and dragged me over. The first one to greet us was Harry. Courtney was all over him.

"Hi! I'm Courtney, and this is my friend Vanessa! It's great to meet you!" She chirped. Harry smiled at me, and Courtney snagged a hug from him. Louis was next. Courtney pushed me aside, and started cooing over Louis. _This must be her plan to win them over, _I thought. I was pushed over to Niall, who said something to me, but I didn't hear him. In fact, I couldn't hear at all. Their mouths were moving, and I saw their faces change as my knees buckled underneath me. I think Zayn caught me, but I wasn't sure. The last thing I remember is Liam running to get security, and Courtney flipping out next to me.

Chapter 2

I flashed in and out of consciousness after that. I remembered the paramedics getting me, and carrying me to the stretcher. I remembered Courtney crying in the ambulance, and I think some of the boys were in the ambulance as well condoling her, but It was probably just my imagination. I woke up in a daze. I was in a hospital room. My arms were attached to IVs, and I had an oxygen mask on my face. I tried to convince myself that It was just a dream, but It wasn't working. It was all too real, including the pain. My body ached all over. I looked around my room, and saw nothing. A sliver of moonlight was the only light coming in through the half opened window. In the corner of the room I could make out a body, but I couldn't identify whose it was. Reality hit me, and I started to whimper. I didn't know what was wrong with me, and no one but that figure was in the room with me. My whimper got louder until tears started to streak down my face, and then I started to shake. I could hear the figure stir, and whoever it was came over to my bed. They hushed me, and started to hum a song. My shaking subsided, and the person wiped my tears away. Whoever It was, they made me feel safe enough to close my eyes, and let sleep come back over me.

Hours later, I woke up to the hustle of nurses running around my room, and many voices that were both familiar, and alien. My eyes were blurry, but I could make out a man next to me, holding my hand. His head was down on the bed as though he was sleeping, but his grip on my hand was tight. In the back of the room I saw a bigger man I didn't recognize, and there was a bunch of people around him talking about something I wasn't interested in hearing. I opened my mouth to talk, but It was parched and dry. A dark raspy sound came out instead of "hey". The man in back stopped talking, and everyone turned to look at me. The man next to me bolted up in his chair, and held my hand tighter. I turned to him and signaled that I wanted water. He took his free hand and reached for a bottle that was on the table next to me. My hand was too shaky, so he held the bottle to my lips, and let me drink. Once I was satisfied, I sat up as best as I could, (with the help of the kind man next to me) and cleared my throat. The room was still silent as they waited for me to speak. I took in a deep breath, which shook my bones, and I spoke.

" C- can someone tell me what h- happened?" I asked shakily.

"You passed out at our concert. The doctors said you had some kind of medical condition called… erm.."

"Arrhythmias." A nurse called out

"Yea, that." The man next to me said.

"Wait, you mean the One Direction concert? So does that mean you're from the band?" I said, in disbelief.

"Yea, can't you see me? It's Zayn." He said, grabbing my hand again. I could tell he was worried.

"She won't be able to see clearly until later on today," another nurse said, who was removing an IV.

"Who is that?" I said pointing to the general direction of the big man.

"That's our manager. He wants to pay for your visit. He feels like it was our fault that you're here. And he wants to refund your ticket" Zayn said.

"Oh, that's…. really nice," I said, in shock. "But It wasn't your fault. I'm just really sick."

"Maybe, but I think we had a bit to do with it." He said as he brushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Where's Courtney?" I asked suddenly. I completely forgot about her.

"Don't worry. She's out with Harry, Louis, and Liam. They were all here this morning, but as soon as Courtney saw you, she broke down. The lads took her out to get her to calm down."

"Oh. And Niall?"

"He was here all night with you. I made him go back to the hotel early this morning to get rest."

"But, I thought that was you last night…." I said, completely shocked.

"No, I came at 5. But when I got here you were throwing a fit. Niall didn't know what to do. The nurses came in and we had to hold you down until they could give you more medicine. Niall wouldn't leave until you went back to sleep though, and even when you did, he was hesitant to go. You threw a few fits with me too, but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle on my own." He said, smiling.

"Wow. I can't believe he stayed with me all night. And thank you for watching me too. I really appreciate it," I said, a little embarrassed.

"It's nothing. As long as you're ok, that's all that matters." He squeezed my hand again.

When the manager and whoever he was talking to, finally decided to move their conversation to the lobby, Zayn came closer to me. I could smell his cologne, and I felt his warm breath on my face. It was very comforting considering I didn't know this man. I pulled him closer to me, and wrapped my free arm around his neck. I buried my face into his sweater, and began to sob.

"Oh, come now darling. Everything's going to be ok. You're being discharged as soon as your eye sight comes back. You can go home! What's wrong?" He said, pulling away from me to wipe my eyes with his sleeve. I wasn't sure why I was crying. Maybe it was that I was going home. That this was nothing but a fluke, nothing would come from it. Zayn and Niall won't remember me. I'll just be another fan. Was that really why I was crying? I couldn't figure it out. Whatever it was, it was enough that Zayn couldn't stop it. He pulled me back in, and let me cry into his nice fleece sweater that muffled my sobs. There was a knock at the door, and I recognized Courtney's voice, and her squeal of delight that I was awake and breathing. I didn't tear away from Zayn though. He was my only comfort at the moment, and he wasn't going anywhere. He didn't even acknowledge when Louis, Harry and Liam came in. He only held me closer, and he started to hum a tune deep in his chest that rang through me like a bell.

The last of the medicine ran through my body by around noon. I had just woke up from my "fit" as Zayn calls it, and my sight was finally better. I could see everything in the room, but things farther away had a white halo around them. Zayn was asleep on my chest. My arm was still around him, and his hum had turned into a snore, but it still had a calming effect on me. I felt a lot better. All my IVs were gone, and my clothes were laid out on the table. I smiled. I get to leave! I looked for my water bottle, but it was too far for me to reach without waking Zayn. I was an inch away when I really stretched, but I still couldn't reach It. I was about to wake Zayn when a hand reached over me and grabbed the bottle. I jerked my head around to face whoever it was.

" Shhh. We don't want to wake Zayn. He's a bear when he gets woken up. Even if it's by a pretty girl like you." It was Liam. He gave me a warm smile, and helped me drink. I couldn't help but smile back. He was absolutely stunning in person.

"Thank you" I whispered as he put the bottle back.

"No problem," he said as he sat down on the other side of my bed. He was quiet for a moment before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry." He said as If it were his fault.

"It's fine. Everything's ok," I said, repeating what Zayn said earlier.

"No, It's not." He sounded mad. "Zayn told me you looked sick, and I ignored him. I thought were just another girl acting foolish, but you were really sick… This wouldn't have happened if I just listened to him." He mumbled.

"It would have happened anyway. It's not your fault…" I tried to say more, but he cut me off.

"It wouldn't have happened. I told Zayn not to worry, but if we would have acted when he noticed, maybe you wouldn't have been here hooked up to all these damn machines!" He yelled, and kicked the table next to him. Zayn jerked backwards, and stood up with a wild look in his eye. He looked around the room, and at me several times before he let go of my hand and confronted Liam.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Liam?" Zayn shouted, grabbing Liam's shoulder.

"Sorry… I.. erm.. lost it I guess." Liam said, sending an apologetic look at me. Zayn told him to take a walk to cool down. When he left, Zayn sat back down and wrapped his arms around me. He whispered that I shouldn't be scared, and that Liam was just worried about me. I glanced at the clock, and saw I was allowed to leave in 2 hours. I looked at Zayn and blushed, because he was staring at me. I hadn't really gotten a good look at him until now, and I couldn't believe he was watching over me this long. He's just as stunning as Liam.

"Yes, darling?" He asked.

"Uh, I was just wondering about what's going to happen when I get discharged." I said, trying to hide my red face behind my hair.

"Well, the plan is, you'll go home with your friend, and me and the lads will go back on tour. And we'll never see each other again. Sound good?" I froze. That's exactly what I thought was going to happen. I felt the tears swell up again, and I was so lost that I barely noticed Zayn say, "Kidding. I was kidding! I would never do that to you!" I gulped down my tears, and let a sigh of relief fill their place.

"You scared me!" I said, and with the little strength I had, I hit him.

"Ow! For a girl who was just hospitalized, you sure can punch!"

"You deserved it." I said, and stuck my tongue out at him. He smiled at me.

"Do you really think that I wouldn't keep in touch with you? I saved you. I have something special with you. And so do Niall and Liam. Louis and Harry care too, but they were occupied with your friend. But I'm not letting you go. Not after all this." He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Now how about we get you walking? You don't want to walk out of here like a drunken sailor, do you?" He winked at me, and I couldn't help but giggle.


End file.
